This is a novelty device for golfers, and also has practical utility. A supply of golf tees is almost as necessary in a golf game as the balls and clubs. They are commonly lost when the head of the driver flips them out of the ground as it engages the ball. The replacement supply is usually carried in a trouser pocket, where the tees become intermixed with keys and loose change, and must be separated out after the game is over. Some players carry them in their shirt pocket, or in the pouch of the golf bag. Bending over will often shed the tees out of the shirt pocket, and finding them in the bag pouch can be frustrating. The problem, which is hardly earth shaking, nevertheless presents a need for greater convenience. Some devices similar to cartridge belts are available, but these have found limited acceptance. Some convenient storage device with an element of novelty is sure to find favor, if available at a reasonable price.